Ultimates Unleashed!
Ultimates Unleashed is the second episode of Ben 10: Behind The Scenes. Plot A dark room is shown, with a flame in the middle. A cloaked figure marches up to the flame and asks for Omageor. A hidden figure responds, asking what they want. The cloaked figure says nothing, only holds up a Holo-Screen. The hidden figure looks at it for two seconds, then orders all armies to be sent out. The cloaked figure obeys and walks out of the room. He thinks to himself, "Ben Tennyson will be in a lot of trouble". In Bellwood, Ben Tennyson is testing out his new Ultimatrix in Gwen's dojo. Ben transforms into Wildvine and swings across the room towards Plumber soldiers. The soldiers start shooting at him, but Ben turns into Upgrade and the blasts go right through him. He then proceeds to merge with one of the soldiers' guns and upgrades it with rocket boosters and multiple gun barrels. Ben, as Upgrade, then flies around firing at the soldiers. The soldiers retreat, screaming. Ben turns back and smiles. Gwen tells Ben that he is being obnoxious again and Ben replies that he can't find a reason not to be happy, therefore, when he beats someone, he will be obnoxious. Gwen rolls her eyes and is about to say something, but her Plumber badge went off. Gwen checks her badge and there is an alert in Sydney, Australia, where a bunch of spandex-suit wearing ninjas are attacking Centrepoint Tower. Ben asks Gwen if Kevin has prepped the jet and Gwen says he is now. Ben says that will take too long, turns into Jetray and starts flying across the ocean. He stops flying and lands on the ground in Sydney. He looks around and sees chaos. The ninjas aren't just attacking the tower, they are attacking the whole city! Ben realises Jetray alone won't be able to stop the ninjas, and turns into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey swings through the city to the tower, where he is shocked to find that the ninjas are transforming the tower into a metal monstrosity that looks a bit like a weather tower. But it is spinning around extremely fast and creating strong winds that nearly blow Ben away! Ben, holding on to a web, is staring at the tower, deciding an alien to take it down. He knows it will be Way Big, and goes to hit the Ultimatrix, but it times out, leaving Ben holding onto the web! He doesn't last very long though. He goes flying through the air, screaming, until Gwen uses her powers to create a claw and grab Ben. Ben looks at Gwen and realizes she is in the Rustbucket III. Gwen pulls Ben in and Ben tells her that he has a plan to stop the tower spinning. Gwen sighs, then asks Ben what the plan is. Ben says that he will get Kevin to go close to the tower and he will jump out, turning into Way Big as he does, and will grab the tower. Gwen doubts that will work. Ben asks Gwen to trust him. She sighs again. She tells him she'll get Kevin to fly the jet as close to the tower as possible. Kevin gets the jet in close and is barely holding it there, and Ben told Kevin that he should be ready to pull out. Kevin tells Ben this will never work. Ben says he is known for doing the impossible. Kevin snorts. Ben jumps, but the Ultimatrix glitches, and Ben turns into Lodestar! Ben quickly manages to use his magnetic powers to draw the jet closer to him, and hops back in. Ben than realises that Lodestar can stop the tower more effectively than Way Big would have been able to. Standing on the edge though, Ben realises that he will need... Ultimate Lodestar! Ben then becomes Ultimate Lodestar and uses his magnetic powers to bring the tower to a standstill. He can't budge it though. Ben calls Gwen, and asks her to use her powers to stop the tower from spinning again. Gwen says she will help, and destroys some of the inner workings of the tower. She says that is as many as she can do. Ben says as long as it stays in place, that's good. Ben calls Kevin to get him to fly the Rustbucket home. Kevin acknowledges, and shuts the hangar door. The Rustbucket hovers high into the sky, and then goes shooting back towards Bellwood. Ben asks if Mr Smoothy is open. Gwen sighs...AGAIN. In the pitch-black room, another cloaked figure comes forward. He holds a Holo-Screen into the air and, suddenly, a gravelly voice comes from the darkness. It says "No-one will fail again. Activate the Self-Repairs." The cloaked figure acknowledges, and taps a few buttons on the Holo-Screen while walking out of the room. He then smiles to himself. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Kevin E. Levin (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Wildvine (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Upgrade (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Jetray (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Spidermonkey (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Lodestar (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Omageor makes his debut. Minor Events *The Cloaked Figures make their debut. *The Plumbers make their debut. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 782) *Gwen Tennyson (Earth-782) *Kevin E. Levin (Earth-782) Villains *Omageor *Cloaked Figures *Ninjas (Earth-782) Aliens Used *Wildvine (Earth-782) *Upgrade (Earth-782) *Jetray (Earth-782) *Spidermonkey (Earth-782) *Lodestar (Earth-782) Allusions * The scene that Centrepoint Tower was turned into a Weather Tower looking machine was partially based on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes last episode of Season Two, Avengers Assemble! Trivia * This is the first Ultimate Alien episode for Ben 10: Behind The Scenes. Category:Episodes